have_funfandomcom-20200222-history
The History of Have Fun Wiki
NOTE: This article gets updated over time, so stay tuned for more updates. Hold on to your seats! Its time for The History of Have Fun Wiki. A Wiki that has an interesting back story to it. The Good Oll' Days Have Fun Wiki was created on April 17th, 2013. It was a pretty small wiki, with no administrators. TheToaMaster was the only one running the Wiki. Until April 25th, 2013, TheToaMaster was on the Trollpasta Wiki chat, chating with GodzillaFan1 and Trigger Hurt. GodzillaFan1 requested to be admin on TheToaMaster's wiki, the Have Fun Wiki. He wanted to be an admin because he wanted to help out the wiki. TheToaMaster agreed and made GodzillaFan1 an admin. Oh, and Trigger Hurt became one, too. During the time of the Wiki's release, TheToaMaster was making random users chat mods, admins, and even bureaucrats. These were pretty silly decisions, so this was put to a stop during the Have Fun Wiki 2.0 update. You may be asking, what is Have Fun Wiki 2.0? Well, we will get into that in a bit. The Drama Begins Things seemed okay during the time, right? Well...on April 27th, 2013, GodzillaFan1, Trigger Hurt, and TheToaMaster were on this wiki's , and things didn't go well. A user by the name "TheGuiltyProphet343" joined the chat and TheToaMaster for some reason made the user an admin. GodzillaFan1 was furious. He was against making random users admin, and here TheToaMaster made a random user an admin in front of his eyes, really ticked him off. GodzillaFan1 demanded TheToaMaster to demote 343, but the 343 and TheToaMaster refused. GodzillaFan1 then lost his administrator rights, due to being immature, and acting like a psycho path. GodzillaFan1 then threatened to leave Have Fun Wiki if he didn't get his rights back. He also posted this on TheToaMaster's talk page: : "So.............let me get this straight. I loose my ALL my rights all because I got pissed off that you made a stranger an admin? People get angry sometimes and say not nice things. THAT HAPPENS SOMETIMES!!!! : I shouldn't loose my rights all because I GOT ANGRY. I don't care if you keep the guy admin or not, I WANT MY RIGHTS BACK!!!! : If not, I'm afraid I won't be here anymore. I also hope you know that I have the most edits on this wiki. : If I don't get my rights back, well, I'm not going to be here anymore (I'M BEING SERIOUS THIS TIME) and you can have fun with my replacement! (TheGuiltyProphet AKA the guy who has jack sh*t edits)" : I'm GodzillaFan1, Would you like fries with dat? (talk) 03:22, April 27, 2013 (UTC) The following day, TheToaMaster simply replied the message with "Very well." ''and made him a chat mod, and not admin. Later, on April 30th, 2013, TheToaMaster and GodzillaFan1 went on multiple Wiki chats using sockpuppet accounts, trolling users. They were having a lot of fun. Then midnight rolled around, thus making it May 1st, 2013. TheToaMaster noticed it was GodzillaFan1's birthday, so he made him an admin as a gift. TheGuiltyProphet343 notice this, and demoted GodzillaFan1. He also made the following statement: : ''"User promotion was not discussed and you DO NOT promote people just because it's their birthdays. Sorry about this Godzilla" Later, on May 3rd, 2013, TheGuiltyProphet343 made a deal with GodzillaFan1, stating that if he made good edits, and obeyed the rules, he would make him an admin again. On May 6th, 2013, TheGuiltyProphet343 made GodzillaFan1 an admin again and, stated the following: : "''I made you a deal and you kept it. Welcome back to the administration unit" Then, on May 10th, 2013, GodzillaFan1 got the worst news he could possibly imagine. Wikia blocked GodzillaFan1 with a 4 month span all across the entire Wikia network. The block lasted from May 10th, 2013 to August 10th, 2013. This was bad news, sense GodzillaFan1 was the only one maintaining Have Fun Wiki. Also, the block was an IP block. Which means even if you do sign into another account (or create), you're still blocked. GodzillaFan1 was blocked due to his brother vandalizing wikis with GodzillaFan1's IP. However, there was still hope. GodzillaFan1 found a glitch where he could unblock himself for a short period of time. So things weren't as bad as they seemed. Then came even more bad news. On May 15th, 2013, TheGuiltyProphet343 said the following statement via community corner: : ''All members of the Wiki : I want this Wiki to become popular, a Wiki that some people may like. However, at the moment the Wiki is very unprofessional and kinda hectic. The theme is always being changed to something that isn't nice and the pages are full of dreadful troll grammar. : We should perhaps reconsider what this Wiki is about and actually try to make something good out of this place. : So, keep the theme the way it is for now. Don't touch it. : I will have a meeting with TheToaMaster and we will let you know. : ''- The Bureaucrat Team. (TheGuiltyProphet343)'' TheToaMaster, GodzillaFan1, and Trigger Hurt were very furious about these changes. Later on, TheToaMaster and GodzillaFan1 noticed how 343 kept bragging about how he was admin on a bunch of wikis. So GodzillaFan1 checked the wikis he was an admin on, and discovered that he had zero edits on most of them. TheToaMaster and GodzillaFan1 were very mad, and blocked 343. Then the following day, 343 was unblocked. However, he had his rights taken away from him. 343 then left the Wiki on May 19th, 2013, and got a new username by the name of ShadowLurker343. The Drama Left, and So Did The Wiki's Soul... After that, the Have Fun Wiki took a back seat, the administrators just stopped caring, and the wiki went inactive for a 3 month hiatus. Later, on June 27th, 2013, GodzillaFan1 posted a blog-post about a new update he planned, called "Have Fun Wiki 2.0". This update was pretty major, and there were many changes. However, this update couldn't be done until GodzillaFan1 got unblocked. Also on June 27, 2013, the unblocking glitch stopped working for him. The wiki remained inactive for another 2 months. Finally, on August 3rd, 2013, GodzillaFan1 got unblocked a week early, and production on Have Fun Wiki 2.0 began. The Drama Returns, The Soul Came Back, Then Leaves Again History repeated its self on August 4, 2013. TheToaMaster and GodzillaFan1 were on chat talking about Have Fun Wiki 2.0, and thought GodzillaFan1 needed help with the Have Fun Wiki 2.0 update. GodzillaFan1 didn't know who TheToaMaster was bringing in for help. To a huge surprise, it was 343. GodzillaFan1 stated that he was doing the update solo, and didn't need 343's help. TheToaMaster realized that he brought back a person that made the wiki less fun (and chaotic), and he through a fit about it. TheToaMaster was acting like a immature psychopath, much like how GodzillaFan1 was on April 27th, 2013. TheToaMaster then went and edited his profile to say this: : "I am a useless founder who can't do anything right, and is an amateur wikia founder who is hot-headed and treat people like shit" 343 were never seen on this wiki again since that day, and TheToaMaster took a very long hiatus. TheToaMaster then created a similar wiki to that of Have Fun Wiki called "Hell Biscuits Wiki" on the same day. TheToaMaster hadn't been seen since the day of that wiki's creation. But he was still active on the MLP Wiki, and ignored GodzillaFan1's messages. However, it turned out something tragic happened in TheToaMaster's family, and that's why he became inactive. GodzillaFan1 stopped supporting the wiki in late August, and so did Trigger Hurt. The Revival and Fall On October 3rd, 2013, TheToaMaster out of no where returned to the wiki, and put this on the homepage: :"I tried to make a 'parody' of a wikia. I failed with this prototype." Then the wiki was abandoned, until October 11th, 2013. GodzillaFan1 asked TheToaMaster if the wiki could be revived, and if he could be the new owner. TheToaMaster agreed. Ever since then, the wiki went through drastic theme changes, and the homepage had a simple overhaul. But the wiki collected dust, until March 2014. In March 2014, GodzillaFan1 started linking the Have Fun Wiki chat on Trollpasta Wiki's chat. After that, the wiki gained a massive boost in activity, and popularity. GodzillaFan1 was extremely proud of this, and the wiki's chat became active everyday. Then... it all fell back down. From April 2014 - December 2014, the wiki took another backseat. Sure, there was the occasional surge in activity, but that was it. However, something did happen to one of our fellow admins in November of 2014... Trigger Hurt was at the Trollpasta Wiki chat November 29th, 2014. He kept on purposely annoying a user by the name Animefan9999. After that, he "raided" several wiki chats, which in turn got him global blocked. Around December of 2014, the wiki had another surge of activity. This made GodzillaFan1 want to help out and clean the wiki. However, his computer broke during this time, and he didn't get a new one until February 14th, 2015. When he got his new PC back, the wiki was extremely dead. GodzillaFan1 promised some new changes and clean up to the wiki, but fell short due to his lack of motivation. Wiki Trouble and Anniversary On March 29th, 2015; the Have Fun Wiki got reported for "potential Terms of Use violating material." So GodzillaFan1 deleted a majority of the NSFW pages that were on the wiki, and sent an e-mail to staff asking them if it would still get shut down even though the NSFW pages were cleaned-up. Wikia Staff said that the wiki would not get shut down, but would however be on probation. On April 17th, 2015; Have Fun Wiki got a redesign celebrating 2 years of the wiki. Thank you so much for reading everyone, I hope you all enjoyed it. More updates will come to this page in the near future. Trivia *This wiki used to have a gray color scheme. *This wiki's categories were written in troll language. However, these categories were replaced with non troll language categories, during the Have Fun Wiki 2.0 update. *The wiki was going to have a new user groups called "Manger" and "Head of Wiki Management". However, due to several problems, they were scrapped. This Wiki was also going to have "userboxes". However, just like the new user groups, there were several problems adding them. It's unknown if the userboxes will try to be added again in the future. Category:Bio Category:Featured Articles Category:Recommended Reading Category:Under-construction